Battling Destiny
by hippiechick7897
Summary: Everything in Norrington’s calm, orderly world is turned upside down when he begins a voyage across the sea. Not only is he battling destiny, he’s battling Destiny, his beautiful assignment that might just be the thing he didn’t realize was missing.
1. Chapter 1

This story will not contain spoilers to Pirates 3. As a Norrie fan I am choosing to ignore it and pretend it never happened! ;)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character rights regarding POTC. The only thing I own is an overactive imagination and time.

This story is rated M for sexual content and language. Be warned.

Please review. I enjoy CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and, of course, positive feedback.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sure will be strange having the old man gone." A middle aged blonde Lieutenant said loudly so he could be heard over the noise of the party.

"Aye. Overland was a great Admiral to be sure." The older Commander replied.

James Norrington was standing behind the two men and paid little attention to their conversation as he surveyed the raucous room.

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, everywhere he looked there were groups engaged in boisterous gossip and those who weren't were dancing to the orchestra that had been hired for the event.

"Sure did out do himself with this affair though. Heard he even has a fortune teller tent out back."

"There's two mimes out front also…passed them on my way in."

"Only gets one goodbye party, he's going out with a bang."

_­Fortune teller? Mimes? Out with a bang indeed, _James silently mused. Everywhere he looked there was some new opulence to hold his eye. From the red silk drapes covering the window to the twinkling candelabras that were dripping with crystals to the rich teak floors.

"Remember that battle we had deep in the waters of the Atlantic with those shady sea merchants peddling the stolen royal jewels?"

"Not too bright were they!" The Commander replied with a laugh. "Overland had them tricked out of the jewels before they even had a chance to toast to their heist."

The lieutenant joined in the shared laugh before turning curiously serious. "What do you think of this new Commodore Norrington?"

James had never really enjoyed parties much and had kept mostly to corners and walls, occasionally joining in chats with nearby men when he heard something that piqued his interest. The frivolity of such festivities escaped him.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on their conversation but now that he had come up he wasn't about to walk away from it. He shrank back into his dark corner further so as not to be discovered.

"A bit young for an admiral isn't he? Can't be more than thirty one or thirty two. Be like taking orders from my son."

_Oh how tired he was of that complaint_, he thought with a mental sigh as he immediately went on the defense.

"Exactly. Seems that's how most of the men feel too. It doesn't seem fit. Boy hasn't even gotten his feet wet and now he's going to be in charge of a fleet of fourteen. I wonder if he even realizes all the lives he's responsible for."

Even without his promotion James still outranked both of them and felt his irritation boiling to the surface. He stepped forward to get the soldiers in line but a young woman blocked his path and placed a warm hand on his forearm.

She came mid-chest and was dressed in a blue gown that matched her eyes perfectly, eyes that reminded him very much of the sea after a violent storm, such a shade of blue that they were almost violet. Wafts of lavender flitted to his nostrils as he took a surprised step backward.

Her curly chestnut hair was easily the longest he'd ever seen, even with the pins holding it up there were tendrils reaching past her bottom and her skin was so light and smooth that it looked like fine porcelain. She reminded him very much of a child's doll.

"You _were _eavesdropping Commodore. Think of the things you say when you think no one is listening." She said in a soft voice before she slowly glided away. So smooth was her gait that she appeared to sail across the room.

His arm still burning where she had touched him, he stared after her dumbfounded at her cryptic words for a moment before moving forward again. _Odd indeed. What in the world was that about, _he wondered.

"Ahh, there you are James." Came Elizabeth Swann's voice from behind. He immediately forgot about the two soldiers and whirled around with a smile.

"Elizabeth!" He said somewhat breathlessly. "You look beautiful as always."

"That's very kind of you, thank you." She said dismissively. "My father and Admiral Overland are looking for you." Elizabeth continued as she grabbed his arm and led him to where the two men stood.

"Commodore, where have you been keeping yourself? Thank you Elizabeth." Governor Swann said, relegating her back to the party.

James watched her leave and felt the familiar pang of sadness in his gut. He shook it off and forced himself to appear unaffected as he focused on his superiors.

"Lovely girl you've got there Weatherby." Admiral Overland boomed heartily. "Wouldn't you agree James?"

"Indeed." He agreed in what he hoped was not an over eager fashion.

"She is a dear girl, though I say it myself." Swann conceded.

"James you don't look like you're having a bit of fun at my party. I don't think I've seen you speak to anyone all evening." Admiral Overland continued so loudly that James wondered how much he had to drink.

It was almost the truth and James did nothing to refute it as smiled cordially. "There's a lot to see." He finally managed tactfully.

"That there is. I know!" Overland yelled zealously. "Why don't you have your fortune told? There's a tent out back. Should be great fun."

"No disrespect Admiral but I don't believe in that nonsense." James said.

"Oh come now, no one does Commodore. It's entertainment. I insist."

With that the Admiral excused himself from Governor Swann and all but drug James along behind him, ignoring every protest he gave and calling out loudly to everyone he passed.

_This was the man he had to live up to?_ The ludicrousness of it was just….well ludicrous.

The Admiral poked his head inside the tent flaps before Overland slapped him exuberantly on the back and pushed him roughly into a tent plunged in near darkness.

He stopped short so his eyes could adjust before looking around. The round table was covered in a silky blue green fabric and housed the single light source, a three wick candle. The room was heavily scented of lavender and warm enough to make him feel drowsy.

A rustle caught him off guard and he reached for his sword quickly to corner the perpetrator.

"Relax Commodore. I'm unarmed and wouldn't harm you even if I was." A woman said easily, looking anything but frightened as she stared down the razor sharp shaft of his sword.

She turned her back on him and he saw the tendrils of russet curls falling past her bottom and realized it was the woman from earlier. Again he was stuck with the fluidity of her movement, almost as if she were floating instead of walking. She seated herself in an overstuffed winged back chair and motioned for him to follow suit.

He realized he was staring stupidly with his sword still at the ready. He sheathed it as he said, "I apologize. You startled me."

"I know that. I apologize I startled you. Won't you have a seat?" She invited again.

He moved hesitantly to the proffered chair and sat on the edge as if ready to bolt.

"You needn't be nervous sir. My name is Destiny." She said softly as she pinned him with a stare.

"James Nor…" He began.

"I know who you are Commodore Norrington." Her violet blue eyes seemed to be searching his for something and made him feel as if he were being invaded, a feeling that instantly put him on edge.

"How did you get persuaded into this?" He asked, slightly unsettled by the intensity of her presence.

"Persuaded Commodore? I offered my services. I'm a Seer."

"Where is your crystal ball?" He repeated doubtfully.

"That is something that only gypsies use for show." She laughed mystically, as if he had said something amusing.

It was a tinkling womanly laugh that again reminded him of a fine porcelain doll and sounded pleasing to his ears. It was so rare he heard a woman laugh anymore and the tone just seemed to enfold him, unsettling him further.

"What does a Seer use?"

"They use their eyes and the air around them. The energy or the touch of their subject. Their own intuition and feelings. We see from emotions. Our own and others." Destiny shared enigmatically.

_Could this evening get any more ridiculous, _he wondered as he watched her eyes glaze over for a moment.

Obviously, this slip of a woman had been hitting the same bottle Admiral Overland had. He couldn't imagine it would take much to get her inebriated. He had never been more ready to return to his quarters, an hour ago preferably.

"And what is it you see Madame?" He asked mockingly.

"You are a military man through and through. To your very core. It's all you have known." She said quietly.

"That's astounding!" He snorted as he leaned back farther in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sure all this brocade did nothing to tip you off."

"Your father was a military man also." She noted with a tilt of her head.

"As most men of my position's are." He said flatly, noticing that the flickering candlelight was pulling many shades of red and gold from her hair.

"Your sarcasm isn't lost on me Commodore." Destiny replied unruffled.

"I would hope not. It's pretty thick."

"You don't believe in the occult do you?" She asked maddeningly calm.

"Four rounds to the Seer." He laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me I've had about as much of my fortune as I can stand. Good evening."

He stood and quickly walked toward the freedom of outside but just as he reached for the flap she spoke again. So quietly he almost would have missed it.

"You harbor an unrequited love." She said in a hushed tone.

James whirled around heatedly and opened his mouth a few times before snapping it promptly shut as he tried to formulate a response. "Pardon me?" He finally managed.

"You are in love with a woman who is in love with another. She will never love you Commodore. Nor is she suited to you."

He stared blankly, feeling as if this slight woman had punched him right in the stomach.

She rushed on at his stricken look. "I feel you know this yourself and I'm not saying it to be cruel. I'm saying it so that you may move forward. Find another. Your destiny. I can help you. If you let me."

James was concocting his reply when Admiral Overland poked his head back in.

"Well Commodore? What did you think of my niece? Entertaining was it not? Surely you can enjoy yourself now." Overland cried merrily.

"Niece sir?" James asked slowly as his words sunk in.

_It's his niece? I was that rude to my superior's niece? _

"Aye. Mentioned that didn't I? My brother's oldest girl. They live in London. Pretty little thing isn't she? Single too." Overland continued on, oblivious to James's discomfort.

James looked over his shoulder apologetically to meet Miss Overland's gaze and found her doing the last thing he would have expected. She was smiling as if his blunder were the funniest thing in the world as she gave him a sassy four fingered wave.

Three hours later James was still marooned at the party and still just as baffled as he had been when Overland had led him away. Destiny went from irritatingly unflappable to extremely odd to borderline insulting to a cheeky wench.

Confused as he was, he still needed to find her to apologize. Since she was Admiral Overland's niece, and he was obviously fond of her, he didn't want to take any chances. Not with his promotion so close.

He scanned the room and quickly found her surrounded by a group that was deep in conversation. Her gaze met his and James strode purposefully toward her.

"Pardon me ladies. Miss Overland? Might I have a word?" James interrupted smoothly.

She excused herself from her gaggle of female companions and he led her away to a quiet corner, fully aware the women they had just left were staring curiously in their direction.

"Yes?" She prompted patiently at his stalwart silence.

"I'd like to apologize." James said after a deep breath.

"Apologize? For what Commodore Norrington?" She asked innocently.

"If I've insulted you in anyway, I'm sorry. I did not know who you are." He replied repentantly.

It was her turn for silence as he stood there awkwardly.

"So, if I had not been who I am it would be acceptable to be that rude?" She finally inquired, enjoying his discomfort as he worked out what she asked.

"No. That's not what I said." He defended.

"Not directly." She smiled calmly.

"Miss Overland, I am soon to be an Admiral. Do you have no respect for a commanding officer?"

"I come from a family of military men, sir" she paused to give a mock salute, "I respect all soldiers but you are not my commanding officer, Commodore." She said sweetly.

Men had cringed with dread at his very approach and this exasperating woman seemed to think he was naught but an amusing joke.

"Do I not intimidate you at all Miss Overland?" He demanded with disbelief, crossing his arms sternly over blue coat.

She stared at him evenly for a full minute before answering. "I think the curls on the left are bigger than the ones on the right." She said seriously as she motioned to his white dress wig. "I could fix that for you if you'd like. I'm very good with hair."

James was used to men coming to abrupt attention when they spotted him and not having his words challenged. He was always the one in control of every situation. He was certainly not used to having his wigs failings pointed out to him.

The woman was absolutely maddening. Though said in the nicest way possible everything that had come out of her mouth seemed to assault him. He'd never been in such knots. Even worse than that she seemed to know that fact and was taking pleasure in it.

"No, I would not like." He answered as politely as he could through clenched teeth.

James was getting ready to continue when Admiral Overland surfaced again and clapped him on the back.

"Why don't you ask Destiny to dance so you can get to know one another better? Three months is a long time to spend with a stranger." He said jovially.

"Sir?" James asked for clarification, taken aback by the very suggestion of seeing more of her. Thirty minutes of her was plenty.

"You're taking her back to London on your yearly voyage. Thought I mentioned that…." Overland replied distractedly before wandering away when another guest claimed his attention.

"My incredible ability to predict the future has informed me he neglected to inform you of that fact didn't he." She said with a smile at his obvious state of shock. "I love my uncle but I've seen better memories on a fish. Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" She finished with a joking laugh.

"Commodore." She bid him farewell and curtseyed, leaving him scrutinizing her and wondering just how in the world he was going to survive the next three months.

* * *

I was hesitant to post this chapter without having chapter two to go with it because I don't want anyone disliking either character yet. Just remember that it's one chapter and the first chapter at that. Lots more character development to come. That said, who doesn't like some good love/hate.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

If you're an Elizabeth fan then you're probably not going to enjoy this chapter……consider yourself warned!

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 2

Smiling at fates irony, Destiny climbed the stairs to her room. She had always pictured her beloved to be someone who fell in love with her at first sight, someone who was determined to make her his at their first spoken words, someone who could barely contain his passion for her.

What was in store for her instead was a skeptical, extremely logical, focused on his career military man that was deeply in love with someone else. He was handsome to be sure, those green eyes were enough to effect the oldest of women, but the fact that he thought her unhinged and irritating darkened his appeal.

There were no doubts in her mind of his opinion of her. Even if he had not made his feelings obvious the man's thoughts were an open book to her, waiting to be waded through.

From the moment she had touched his arm at the party she had known that Commodore Norrington was the one she was intended for. She had three months to prove it but she wasn't sure it was enough time. He was tough.

She pushed the door to her room open and crossed to her vanity so she could begin pulling the pins from her hair. Destiny knew all about tough naval men. Her grandfather was an admiral, her father was an admiral, her uncle was an admiral, her oldest brother was well on his way with his position as commander, and her two other brothers were lieutenants. They were easily the best men she knew.

Though Commodore Norrington had certainly not presented his best side tonight, her uncle's extravagance had obviously thrown the practical James to a place well outside his comfort zone, she knew he was a man of equal caliber.

The warmth and adoration she sensed he had for the other woman was enough to convince her of that fact. He possessed the type of love that she yearned for…it was just directed at the wrong woman. For the moment anyway.

She wasn't worried, she had destiny on her side. They would next meet at his promotion ceremony and she would leave a new impression on him.

_The good commodore needed some shaking up and she was just the person to do that_, she thought as she pushed the door to the balcony open and stood in the warm night air.

James felt the tension easing from his body as he was finally able to leave the party. It had been five hours of near torture and he took a moment to just breathe the fresh air and look at the stars.

He gazed up to instead find Miss Overland illuminated on her balcony, drawing a comb through her long hair. She too was gazing up and he felt secure in the darkness of night to observe her in her unaffected state.

She was humming melodiously and looked lost in her own thoughts. Again he was struck with the comparison to a porcelain doll as he took in the smoothness of her pale skin. James could admit that the woman was beautiful but she was even more striking in the moonlight. Her thick chestnut hair had been freed from its pins and was cascading in waves down her back, the breeze lifting it gently.

Destiny was perfectly aware that James was watching her from below. He was trying to get a feel for her and she'd allow him that. It proved that she had intrigued him. The man was a thinker and needed this opportunity to judge her character.

They continued that way for a long while, she gazing at the beautiful stars in the clear night sky and he gazing at her in the moonlight, until finally the days excitement caught up with her and exhaustion set in. She yawned and stretched before heading inside.

James stood there for a full five minutes after Miss Overland had gently closed the drapes. He couldn't deny that he certainly found her bewitching and that perturbed him worse than anything else that happened in the course of the evening.

* * *

In a weeks time James found himself ready to attend his promotional ceremony. He was anxious but excited and the carriage ride seemed to take an eternity.

He was in his finest regalia and, much to his annoyance, wearing his freshly curled dress wig. He hated to admit it but Miss Overland had been right about it being lopsided.

No sooner than he thought her name did he spot her.

His breath slammed into his chest and for a moment he forgot to exhale. She looked stunning and he didn't fail to notice the number of admiring glances she received. Her violet blue eyes met his across the room and she smiled ardently before gliding toward him.

The red velvet dress had a daring cut in the bodice that allowed a teasing glimpse of her cleavage. Sections of her hair had been pulled into a braid that wound around her head, exposing the graceful line of her neck, with the rest spilling in curls down past her bottom.

James was surrounded by the smell of lavender and instantly felt off balance when she stopped in front of him.

"Congratulations Admiral Norrington." She said serenely.

"Thank you. But I'm not an admiral yet." James replied cautiously, unsure what her angle was this time.

"Soon." She promised. "I bought you a gift."

"You didn't have to do that Miss Overland." He said with surprise.

"I wanted to. Consider it a peace offering." She said with a warm smile as she handed him the slim box.

_A new facet to a many faceted woman, _James mused.

He opened the box to find a shiny gold dagger with an emerald crusted in the tang. He slipped the box under his arm pulled sheath from the blade and light glinted off razor sharp silver.

"The emerald reminded me of your eyes but now that I think about it sapphire would have matched your uniform."

"It's gorgeous." He finally managed, wondering why her notation of his eye color pleased him.

"A dagger is the traditional gift in my family when one of them gets a promotion, and with a father and three brothers on active duty it happens often." She shared.

An emotion he dared not name coursed through his blood. "Thank you." He managed softly meeting her gaze.

"You're welcome." She said just as quietly.

"James?" Came a female voice from behind him.

It took a moment for it to register someone was speaking to him but when he realized who it was he jumped back guiltily.

"Elizabeth!" He said, suddenly flustered. He felt as if he had been doing something dishonest and he'd been caught.

_So this is the woman he is in love with, _Destiny noted.

"You look lovely." He rushed on. "Thank you so much for coming. Is the governor here?"

James noted that she wasn't even listening as she stared curiously at the dagger and Miss Overland. He stuffed the dagger sheepishly in his coat pocket, again feeling as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"Forgive me. Elizabeth Swann this is Destiny Overland….she's Admiral Overland's niece." He said as if he were trying to make an excuse on why he why he was speaking to her.

"We met at my uncle's party last week. Nice to see you again." Destiny said with a friendly smile.

"Did we? I don't recall." Elizabeth lied icily as she eyed her challengingly.

_Elizabeth Swann does not want James nor does she want anyone else to have him. How selfish, _Destiny thought.

"I have exciting news James. I'm engaged." Elizabeth said.

Destiny's eyes flew to James and she watched as he quickly hid a crestfallen expression.

_Oh you vicious woman. How could you ruin his promotion ceremony, _Destiny thought angrily, disliking her more with every passing second.

"Engaged? Indeed?" He said slowly. "Congratulations."

Even though James had known Elizabeth didn't return his love he had always harbored a hope that one day she would. Now that his heart had shattered into a million pieces he saw how foolish that hope was.

There was an uncomfortable silence until he said, "Will you excuse me? I think the ceremony is about to begin."

Destiny stood there a moment alone with Elizabeth debating whether to speak her mind or not. In the end she could not bite her tongue. "Don't pretend to not know what you have done. Your news could and should have been held until tomorrow. Ruining his evening was completely narcissistic. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"And what do you know of it Miss Overland?" Elizabeth said coldly.

"I know many things." Destiny replied evenly.

"It's not my fault he is in love with me." Elizabeth said.

"Isn't it?" Destiny said before turning on her heel and returning to her uncle's side.

The ceremony mercifully began and Destiny could feel her heart breaking for him as she watched him go through the motions. To the outside onlooker everything appeared normal but she could see the sadness in those green eyes.

She knew he wasn't feeling the pride and happiness he should be. He wasn't experiencing anything other than pain and it was more than she had ever felt in another in her entire existence.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your kind reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3

James crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed out over the inky black ocean. He had the whole of the _Valiant_ to himself and took a moment to just enjoy the feel of the waves lulling him gently. It was certainly the only enjoyment he'd had over the past four days.

It had been very dark indeed since Elizabeth had informed him of her engagement. He had not seen her since nor would he like to. He truly loved her and wanted her only her happiness but the pain was too fresh in his mind. Luckily, he set sail in three days for London and would not return for five months. Surely that was enough time to end his suffering.

He had not endured misery so fierce since his mother had died seventeen years ago.

James sighed heavily and lay down on the deck, staring into the cloudy night. He could smell rain permeating in the thick coolness of the early fall air and occasional flashes of lightening and rumbles of thunder matched his disconsolate mood.

He had barely slept, he had barely ate, it was a wonder he still had enough energy to hurt any longer but each day brought a fresh wave of ache that seemed to crash over him and make him feel as if he were drowning.

He couldn't say how long he stayed that way, could have been minutes or hours with intermittent streaks of lightening blurring his vision or an occasional raindrop splashing against his cheek. Perhaps if he laid there long enough his torment would simply wash away.

His new promotion gave him an excuse to ignore the bitter reality for a bit, he would just throw himself into his new position….and avoid females at all cost.

"Admiral Norrington?" A soft voice said.

_Damn, _he swore. _So much for that hope. _

"Miss Overland!" He said as he quickly stood. "What are you doing here so late?"

She walked toward him with a warm smile as her long hair blew sensually in wind. He realized just how beautiful she was.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reverie. I came to inquire about my travel arrangements." She replied.

He then seemed to realize she was alone and demanded, "Are you unaccompanied?"

"I am." Destiny said.

"It's not safe to walk the ports without an escort. Especially after dark." James chided.

"Why are you here alone?" She asked instead of arguing.

"I came to ensure the quarters were suitable. The _Valiant _is the only ship with three quarters. One for the admiral and two for the captains. The captains will be rooming together as they're rarely in there at the same time, I'll have the second and you'll have the extra." James said

"Great. I really appreciate this you know. I came over with my uncle on his last voyage. Don't get me wrong, I love Port Royal but I'm anxious to return home and see my family." Destiny said.

"We'll leave in two days. At sunrise. Will you need help with your things?"

"My uncle will take care of it. I don't mean to pry but do you need to talk about anything? You look like you're on a whole other plain of thought." She offered.

James looked taken aback for a moment before he covered it with a smooth interjection. "No, I'm fine."

"Very well." She said. "Admiral, it's about to start pouring and it's a bit chilly tonight. You're going to catch a horrible cold if you don't take refuge."

"I've been in much worse. I'll be fine." He assured her.

"Good night then." She said, knowing he was going to be very ill in the next few days for not heeding her warning.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to my uncle's." She replied.

"Unescorted? What did I just say? I'll escort you." James said as he moved toward her.

"That's really not necessary admiral. I can take care of myself." She said.

He looked at her small frame doubtfully and smiled. "Nevertheless, I insist."

He offered his arm to her which she took gently. He could feel the heat of her hand burning through his jacket's many layers of fabric, the warmth spreading over him quickly, like the sun on his face on a summer day.

"Are you warm enough Miss Overland?" He asked, focusing on something else.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied as he led her down the gang plank. "If we're going to be spending the next few months together admiral I'd like you to call me Destiny. I'm not at all formal."

"As you wish." He answered, not quite ready to submit himself to that degree of familiarity yet. "So you're family is a military family as well?"

"Yes. My grandfather and father are admirals. My oldest brother is a commander and my other two brothers are lieutenants. I have another brother who is too young to enlist but as soon as he's old enough he will. It's all he speaks of." Destiny said as she tightened her grip on his strong arm.

_No wonder I do not intimidate her. She's been brought up in such a prestigious military environment that one commodore made no mind to her, _James mused.

"Are you the only girl?"

A shouting match between two sailors pulled her attention from the conversation. A few particularly vile expletives were hurled and she felt Admiral Norrington pull her closer as he hustled her along. _Oh yes, this man is the ultimate protector, _she thought as she bit back a smile.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He said.

"I have heard much worse admiral, believe me." She replied, smiling fully now. "To answer your question, yes, I am the only girl. I had an older sister but she passed away."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Thank you. It was a long time ago. I'm quite at peace with it now."

"What about you?" She asked. "No wait, let me have a go."

James glanced at her stoically for a moment as she gazed at him with those penetrating violet blue eyes, feeling extremely exposed all the sudden. She had been so likeable over the past few encounters that he'd almost forgot about that little fact of her self perceived clairvoyance and its unnerving accuracy.

"Your great-great grandfather, great-grandfather, grandfather and your father were all admirals." Destiny knew by the way his eyes widened and his pace slowed that she was correct and proceeded with her thoughts. "You have two younger brothers...twins...that have just enlisted within the last two or three months, which makes you the oldest. You're mother passed away when you were about….fourteen I'd say, which put you in charge of the twins quite often when you're father was at sea. Do you have a sister as well or is she just a close cousin?"

Lightening flashed and a hard rain started falling from the black as pitch sky but James dropped her arm as if he'd been scalded and backed away from her suspiciously. "Who sent you? Are you a spy?" He demanded.

"Pardon me?" She asked, completely taken aback.

"Who sent you here? What information are you after?"

"No one sent me. I am here visiting my uncle. You know that." She replied with her hands on her hips, annoyed at his accusation.

"All I know is what lies you've fed me." He said.

"Now you're just being hurtful. I tell the absolute truth. It's not my fault you do not wish to hear it." She retorted, angry now.

"I don't believe in that rubbish nor do I want to hear your delusive predictions." James said.

"You can't control everything. And you certainly can't suppress who I am. I know things. So you're just going to have to get used to that fact. Trust me; I'm an asset on the erratic seas."

He opened his mouth for a rebuttal but was stopped when she waived away his explanation. "Don't. If you'll excuse me _Admiral Norrington_, I think I'll see myself the rest of the way to my hidden lair. I have a very detailed report to write to my superior on your tactics." She bit out sarcastically.

She was so damn dizzying, so many facets to her mystic and deceptively sweet demeanor. James stood there feeling very much like a fool, torn between escaping her disorientating presence and his sense of duty to see her home. For the first time that he could remember he ignored his sense of duty.

* * *

Ahh, amour... 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them and it makes writing so much easier!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Miss Overland?" A low voice called from the deck of the _Valiant._

Leaving her uncle on the dock, Destiny looked curiously at the young Captain as she reached the top of the gang plank. "Yes?"

"I'm Captain Grover Netherland. Admiral Norrington sent me to see to your things and settle you in your quarters." He said.

She thought of the argument of three days past and suddenly she was afraid that the admiral had decided to forgo the trip and avoid her altogether. "Oh?" She finally managed.

"Seems he's been struck with a violent cold." Captain Netherland informed her.

Her fear strengthened. _If the high and mighty admiral would have just listened to me instead of being stubborn, _she thought as she remembered her warning to him.

"Since we're just starting on our voyage all the men will be immersed in their duties so I'm afraid the task of caring for him will fall to you." He continued.

Relief flooded her as she realized he was already aboard. She had not foreseen this but that wasn't to say it was not an unwelcome surprise. She could show him the side of her that he seemed to prefer, her soft openness. Warm him up to her.

The captain seemed to take her silence as hesitance and broke into her rapidly flowing thoughts.

"Do you have any experience tending to the ill?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, I've cared for all the men in family many times at one point or another. It won't be a problem Captain Netherland. I'll check on him as soon as my uncle gets all my belongings loaded up."

"I'll go help Admiral Overland." He said with a smile as he left her on the deck to watch the bustling activity.

She supervised as three more men followed their captain down the plank and began pulling her various trunks back to the top and walking them to her room. In less than twenty minutes they had everything loaded onto the _Valiant _and she was forced to say goodbye to her uncle

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before saying, "Good bye Uncle Overland. Thank you so much for having me. Take care of yourself."

"It was a pleasure Destiny. You've grown into a fine and beautiful woman." He said fondly. "Behave. Take care of yourself and see that James makes a full recovery. Give my regards to my brother and nephews."

"I will. Farewell." She said giving him a last hug and watching as Captain Netherland led her uncle back to the dock.

She blew him a kiss and waived while the captain came to stand by her side.

"It's so hard to leave family behind." He said as he observed a single tear on her cheek.

"Very." Destiny agreed as she sized him up.

He was quite good looking. Tall, blonde, blue eyes and incredibly tan from all his time outside. And obviously not afraid of crying woman. She liked him already.

"Is your wife down there?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes." He said with a little amazement in his tone. "And my little boy. He's not but fourteen months old. It gets harder and harder to leave them each time. Shall I show you to your quarters?"

"Thank you."

She followed him to the middle of the ship and down a short flight of stairs where she was presented with three separate cabins. He led her to the far left side and opened the door for her to allow her in her home for the next three months.

It was a surprisingly pleasant room. Most of the time her accommodations were overtly masculine but someone had the kind thought and had taken the time of changing the typically navy comforter to one of soft butter yellow. Instead of one flat pillow there were four extremely fluffy ones. And the table that was next to the bed was covered in a lacy white table cloth.

"The admiral had fresh linens brought in for you." Netherland said, answering her unasked question.

"How kind of him. It's lovely." She replied.

"I'll let you settle in and unpack a bit while I get us underway. Please see to Admiral Norrington soon. He was a little…..disoriented earlier." He said as he turned.

"I'll see to him. He'll be fine in a few days. Don't worry Captain Netherland." She said as she followed him.

"Call me Captain Rover, or just Rover if you like, everyone does."

"Rover it is then." She smiled. "Which cabin is he in?"

He pointed to the one directly across from hers and excused himself to the deck. Destiny pulled her own door shut and crossed the hall to knock on Norrington's door.

"Come in." Came his faint voice.

She poked her head in to make sure he was in a decent state. Eyeing his pile of clothing in the floor she guessed he must have just finished changing into his nightdress.

"Miss Overland?" Admiral Norrington asked uncertainly as he swayed unsteadily on his feet.

Destiny noted his flushed cheeks and his shivers and quickly assessed he had a fever. The poor man looked miserable. His normally brilliant green eyes were empty and disengaged and his shaggy brown locks were unkempt and damp with sweat.

"Yes admiral." She assured him as she rushed to his side. The sea was moving gently beneath the large ship but apparently it was enough to send his equilibrium off balance. "Let's get you into the bed. You'll feel much better lying down."

Much to her relief, he did as he was instructed. He was too big of a man to try and force him into it.

"Thank you." She said as she pulled his sheets up and sat next to him on the mattress. She moved to put her hand to his forehead but he evaded her as he sat bolt upright.

"What are you doing?" He demanded as he seized her wrist.

"It's ok." She soothed. "I'm checking for fever."

He was weak enough she could have easily pulled away from him but Destiny waited patiently for him to release her, his touch leaving a tingling in its wake.

James lay back down and allowed her to gently press her small hand to his head. Even in his delirious state her fingers seemed to be spreading fire through his forehead to the tips of his toes and the smell of lilac seemed to engulf him. It was comforting yet oddly and, much to his dismay, enticing.

He caught her wrist again but didn't pull her hand away as he met those probing violet blue eyes. "Destiny." He whispered, his eyes fluttering with fatigue.

She quivered as her name washed over her, loving the way he said it. Three syllables seemed to convey every apology in his head and was more than enough for her.

"I know. Me too." She replied.

He pulled her hand down and brushed his lips on the inside of her wrist then breathing hotly on the same spot and she inhaled sharply, feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

"You are so beautiful." He continued in his hushed tone. "Truly."

Destiny tried not to be too pleased with his unexpected admission as she tugged her hand free and pulled herself from his bed. "Admiral, you have a very high fever and don't know what you're saying or doing. Why don't you take a nap and I'll make some hot soup and my miracle cure. Guaranteed to shorten your illness by at least a day."

"Alright." He said agreeably as she floated to the door. "And I do know what I'm saying."

"Destiny. Destiny. Destiny."

She smiled, her blood still humming, as she shut the door, leaving him quietly testing out her name and knowing this wasn't the worst of his delirium. This was the early stages, the worst of it would probably hit tonight. Tomorrow would be retching and the following day would be recovery. She had seen her brothers and father through all sorts of flues and she knew what to expect.

You could tell a lot from a person from their behavior when they were sick and she would find out just what kind of man Admiral James Norrington was….and what he could do to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews! You're awesome!

* * *

Chapter 5

Destiny sat quietly in the chair next to the admiral's bed so she could keep a close watch as he slept. Night had since fallen and she'd lit a single candle so she could observe him without disturbing his much needed rest.

He had been tossing and turning profusely and sweating so much that his hair was matted to his head. She reached for the towel she had stashed on the table and sponged the perspiration from his brow.

He had been in his delirious state for about twelve hours now so she had already fetched a barrel from Rover. She was optimistic that his fever was almost at an end and couldn't deny she was happy for that fact. She would rather deal with upchuck than listen to Admiral Norrington call out for Elizabeth Swann every half hour or so.

She paused in her task, perhaps this was the most therapeutic way for him to deal with his personal quandaries but she was the one who had to sit there and listen to that vile woman's name repeatedly. She wrung out the towel and dipped it in the cool water a second time before she resumed her sponging.

Other than his random outcries to the woman who had broken his heart he had been a stellar patient. He was actually easier to deal with than her father. When he woke he did exactly as she instructed and either drank his water or the broth she had prepared. Truth be told she enjoyed caring for him.

She smoothed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen in his eyes before she placed the rag back on the table and leaned back into her watchful position. Noting his pajamas were soaked with sweat she went to get fresh ones from his dresser.

James's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a drawer closing and he tried to focus his eyes on the woman standing there. A lone candle was the only source of light but with it next to his bed and her on the other side of the room it wasn't much help.

"Elizabeth?" He asked in a scratchy voice that did not sound like his own.

The woman turned around in surprise, clutching something from the dresser to her chest. He noticed she was much too short for Elizabeth and struggled to sit up.

"It's Destiny." She said soothingly cringing at being called the wrong name.

"What are you doing here?" He cleared his throat and demanded, thoroughly disoriented now.

"Relax admiral, you are not well and are jumping to the entirely wrong conclusion." She replied serenely. "We are at sea, it is day one of our journey to England and you have the flu. I'm looking after you."

She walked forward offering what had been pressed to her bosom to him. "Your pajamas are soaked with sweat. Why don't you change into this clean pair and I'll wash those."

James took them tentatively, feeling quite off balance and knowing it wasn't all due to his illness. Her close proximity always seemed to throw him into shambles.

"Thank you." He managed.

Destiny smiled warmly and put her hands on her hips as she waited patiently.

"What?" James asked as she stood there expectantly.

"Aren't you going to change? You'll feel better." She asked.

"Not with you in here I'm not." He replied with exasperation.

"I've taken care of my father, grandfather, brothers and uncles. I'm practically a nurse. With all due respect admiral, you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Destiny replied with just as much exasperation, when, much to her amusement, he blushed.

Not wanting to embarrass him she rushed on. "But whatever makes you most comfortable. I'll just step out shall I?"

With that he watched her step into the hall, taking her cursed lavender scent with her. Damn woman was such a ball of….enigmatic confusion. He alternated between wanting to strangle her and wanting to take her in his arms and crush her with passion, kissing that sweet smile right off her face.

He swung himself out of bed and swayed on his feet a moment before he felt steady enough to change clothes. He then moved to the wash basin to splash cold water on his face and on his hair.

Feeling infinitely more human he moved to look out his portal and was trying to gauge the time when Destiny came back in the room. He watched her hair sway and catch the candlelight, spinning red and gold through the long curls and he met her violet blue eyes.

"Better?" She asked, entering with a cup of something.

"Much." He agreed then confessed "I really don't remember even getting on the ship. I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much."

James was struggling to come up with any such memory when she reassured him.

"Not at all. You were a wonderful patient." She replied.

"How long have we been out?" James asked, more relaxed now.

"Since this morning. It's about three o'clock I'd say." She said, answering his next question.

"Have you been here the whole day and night?" He inquired, liking the thought of her tending to him.

"I unpacked my things but other than that I've been here."

"Well thank you for your care, I appreciate it. You must be tired, why don't you go to bed." He said, managing a smile.

Even in his weak stage his smile made her blood hum. "I am a little tired but you're ill and need care."

"Nonsense. I'm fine." He said. No sooner than he said it than a wave of nausea hit him.

"There's a barrel next to your bed." She directed.

Destiny followed him and rubbed his back softly, trying her best to soothe him. She whispered incoherent words as her other hand began sponging his forehead again.

James couldn't remember the last time a woman had taken care of him in sickness. With his mother dying so young it had always been up to his father. He'd forgotten how nice it was to have a woman's touch.

That was until he had buried his head in a barrel for five minutes.

"Really this is completely undignified, you needn't stay Destiny." He insisted with embarrassment when the wave had passed. He sank down on the bed and put his head between his knees.

"I won't tell. I'm staying so don't argue. Here, drink this. It will settle your stomach." She said, offering him the cup which he obligingly took.

James took long sips as she stood there watching him approvingly. Even in his state he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, that smooth ivory skin, those full rose red lips.

"Perfect. Thank you." She praised and took his empty cup away.

He warmed at her acclaim and smiled again as he gazed at her, seeming to lose focus for a moment. Was it his current affliction, the heat of the room or the smell of lavender emanating from her? He could not tell.

"Why don't you rest admiral? Lay down. I'll stay right here." She said quietly.

It wasn't just her beauty that drew him, there was something about her that called to him on a deep level. When he wasn't verbally battling with Destiny he was quite content to just talk and absorb her calming presence. He'd never felt that way with Elizabeth. That in itself was something to consider.

When he was over his bout with the flu he fully intended to examine that.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you oh so much for your reviews! And to those who have added me to their favorite.

* * *

Chapter 6

James had had a rough few days but he was feeling infinitely better. Midday sunlight was streaming in through the porthole leaving him feeling refreshed and energized yet relaxed thanks to Destiny's continual care. In fact he felt so much better that he was excited to begin his first duties as admiral.

Destiny on the other hand was looking much worse for the wear, which he could completely understand. Though he was fully capable of tending to himself and had used today solely to complete his recovery she had not left his side for more than twenty minutes at a time and had done her sleeping upright from her watchful position in the chair, which certainly was not the most comfortable slumber. Even as he gazed at her now in repose he was sure she was going to have a very stiff neck when she woke.

He used the uninterrupted opportunity to take in her beauty. Even in exhaustion she exuded an alluring delicacy. Her long lashes were sweeping over that porcelain skin and her long russet curls were tumbling over the edge of the chair. She was breathing deeply through softly parted lips, ruby red lips that looked as if they were begging to be kissed, tempting him to partake of her sweetness.

He'd fought that urge quiet a few times over the last day. She always seemed to be close, engulfing him with her tantalizing scent, laughing softly at something he'd said or sharing her own story.

James had learned that not only was she tender and thoughtful, she was actually quite witty. He'd laughed more with her today than any other person, male or female, he could recall.

Even more amazing, he had not once thought of Elizabeth but now that he had he realized how ill suited they were. He had never laughed with her, he'd never experienced any type of warm gentleness from her, and on closer scrutiny he always seemed to be some type of novelty to her, as if she were testing him to see how far he would go for her.

He thought back to his promotion ceremony that she had managed to ruin and he appreciated just how selfish and narcissistic she actually was.

He wished her well but knew his infatuation was completely finished and wished luck to the next man.

He gazed again at Destiny and simply knew that she was the complete opposite type of woman. She'd shown him more kindness in three days than Elizabeth had shown him in five years.

She shifted precariously in the chair and he worried that she might fall out of it, a moment later she almost did. He moved quickly to her and scooped her up easily.

James surveyed the room a moment before deciding it was not a good idea to put her on the bed. With three days of sickness on it he didn't want to chance anything, not only that it seemed far too intimate.

Deciding her room would be best, he crossed the room and shifted her slightly to open the door.

"Admiral Norrington?" She stirred sleepily in his arms.

"Anyone who has witnessed my innards qualifies for a first name basis. Call me James." He said with a smile.

She yawned and returned his smile drowsily. "Are you feeling better?"

"Absolutely. Thank you very much." James said and shifted her again to open her own door.

He set her gently on her bed and watched as she instantly snuggled into her pillow, giving a soft sigh. He could not resist trailing a finger down her smooth skin as an emotion he could not name filled his blood.

She was still in her gown so he pulled a blanket from the cupboard to cover her with before leaving her sleeping soundly. With nothing but short naps for the last three days she had a lot to catch up on.

He would check on her after dinner, he knew she had not eaten a proper meal since she'd boarded, perhaps he would bring her supper. Maybe he should have woken her fully so she could change into her nightdress and be more comfortable. Or maybe she was hungry now.

He forced himself to move from her door and his ridiculous self interrogation to his business on the deck of the _Valiant_, his finger still tingling where it had touched her.

* * *

A bit short but I needed a transition chapter...and no one wants to read about vomiting. 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate them.

Also, thanks to those who have added me to their favorite...I see you you know!

* * *

Chapter 7

Destiny awoke unsettled in her unfamiliar surroundings. She squinted into the darkness and was able to make out the yellow blanket on the bed before remembering that James had deposited her there earlier.

She yawned and stretched languidly, reveling in the memory of his warmth and the feel of his strong arms around her. She had felt so safe and secure in his embrace that she had literally fallen asleep in his grasp.

James had finally warmed up to her. He spoke to her in a friendly tone and did not mock her. He seemed to enjoy conversing with her. And he thought she was beautiful.

_That only took three weeks, _she mused. There had even been times when she knew he had the urge to kiss her, though he never acted on it.

She listened to the rain falling heavily outside as the ship rocked formidably. No matter how many times she made this crossing she would never get used to the storms. It wasn't that she was afraid but it did leave one feeling vulnerable. She sat up and began fumbling for a candle, lighting it and bathing the room in its warm glow.

Destiny padded over to the window and peered out at the swelling waves, wondering what time it was. It was black as pitch and the downpour made it impossible to tell as she stood and stared unseeingly out the porthole.

Lightning flashed savagely several times and with it came a clear picture in her mind. A very unpleasant picture of destruction that had her dashing from the room, the whole of the ship would be in danger if she didn't find James.

She crossed the hall and knocked swiftly on his door, not waiting for a reply before bursting in. Much to her chagrin she found his cabin empty and quickly ran out without shutting the door behind her.

She sprinted up the stairs to the deck and felt her feet slip on the wet surface so she kicked her shoes off without a second thought and headed toward the bow, which was no easy task considering how violently the ship was rocking. It was raining so hard that she was soaked to the bone in less than a minute but she pressed on.

She called his name a few times but the sound was merely swallowed by the claps of thunder that seemed to be constantly going on.

Destiny spotted James about the same moment he saw her and he rushed forward to meet her. She pitched forward as the ship lurched particularly mercilessly but he caught her round the waist and steadied her.

"Destiny what are you doing? You shouldn't be up here when it's storming so badly, winds like this could sweep you straight into the sea. You need to return to your cabin." James said and began leading her back the way she had come.

"No, wait. You have to listen to me. It's important." She replied.

When he kept leading her forward she dug her bare heels into the slippery deck and he would have to drag her if he kept going.

"Stop!" She cried and thankfully he did. "Your ship is headed straight at a huge collection of rocks."

"It can't be. I've traveled this way over a dozen times and I've plotted the course myself." He replied a bit defensively, offended that she doubted him and his ability.

"I'm not questioning your calculations. The storm has blown us off course by about thirty kilometers." She said.

James seemed to be weighing her words as he took an agonizingly slow time to mull that information over. He slowly conceded that point but then protested "I've got a man in the crow's nest."

"He can't see anything past the bow in this rain but he will and barely in time. They are right there." She argued as she pointed them out in the inky darkness, frustrated that he wasn't accepting her warning without question. What did she have to do to get him to believe that she was a true Seer?

"The men are trained for this weather and these situations. I assure you, if anything is out there he'll see it." He persuaded.

"Damn you." She cursed, ignoring his surprised look. "If you do not heed my warning than it is your fault when you kill the hundred and three people aboard because if you don't pull this ship sharply starboard within the next two minutes that's exactly what's going to happen. Those rocks are going tear the bottom of the ship viciously and it _will_ sink admiral." She spat angrily and spun away from him.

A loud shout from above them caught both of their attentions and Destiny looked up to find the man in the crow's nest waiving his arms.

"Ahoy! Admiral ahoy! Rocks, dead ahead on the port side. Pull starboard! Now!" The man shouted.

The words sank into James and he looked back at Destiny. She gazed back saying nothing and turned her back on him heatedly before stalking away. He watched her for a moment before kicking himself into action to save his ship and his crew.

Destiny heard him calling out various orders to his men as she traipsed off. She had been on boats all her life, small boats, medium boats and big boats and she was fully aware of the dangers of a storm but she did not feel like obeying and instead of returning to her quarters as she was commanded, she went to the stern of the ship.

She felt the _Valiant _pulling very sharply to the right and she wrapped her arms snuggly around the railing to keep her footing. She could hear men shouting as the ship creaked menacingly as water sloshed up over the side. She wished she had kept her shoes with her instead of leaving them by the stairs as the rushing water was causing her feet to slip unsteadily.

The ship finally righted itself, the pandemonium died down and she felt instant relief. They were clear now. Destiny released her grip on the rail and resumed her trek to the stern.

It was blessedly empty and she stood gazing out over the raging waves as the rain continued to fall rigorously. Perhaps it would wash away her anger.

"Destiny! I have been looking all over for you. I told you to return to your cabin." Came James's relieved voice.

She was startled out of her reverie and left wondering how long she had been standing there as she spun to face him.

Gathering her thoughts, she disputed "And I told you that we were going wreck into rocks, so neither of us took the appropriate action."

"You told me you were handy to have around." He offered.

"What good does that do if you won't listen to me?" She asked flatly.

James stood there fully chastised as she stared at him with storm colored eyes. He took in her waterlogged appearance; she was barefoot and her dress was plastered to every curve of her body, her long curls clung to her cheeks and droplets of waters were collected on her lashes.

She turned her back on him and he was gripped with a fierce desire he had not known he possessed.

He closed the remaining distance between them and whirled her around into his strong embrace, surprise evident on her face.

"What the hell do you do to me?" He demanded with anguish before he roughly claimed her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James's fingers plunged into her hair as he held her steady for the unexpected onslaught. Destiny's skin was cool but her lips were warm and though her shock was obvious she returned his kiss ardently.

He pulled her closer until he could feel the heat radiating from beneath her soaked dress as she melted into his touch, wrapping her arms around his waist. His hands slipped from her hair to begin drawing lazy circles over her lower back.

She gave a soft mewing noise low in her throat that seemed to pierce him from his groin to his heart and that was enough to make him realize what he was doing.

Kissing her in a torrential rain storm in full view of any crew member who happened to walk by must surely be one of the most out of character and irresponsible things he had ever done on duty before. He released her so abruptly that she sank to feet for a moment.

Destiny quickly pulled herself up and stared into his handsome face with complete astonishment, not knowing which had thrown her worse his impulsive kiss or his sudden withdrawal.

"I'm sorry." James said gruffly, trying to sound authoritative and unaffected.

"What are you apologizing for? Kissing me or not believing me when I was trying to warn you?" She dazedly asked, unconsciously running her fingertips over her lips.

"Kissing you. It was out of line and I apologize. It won't happen again." He answered, though he wanted nothing more than to pull her close again.

Destiny felt her temper flare that he wanted to ruin the single best moment in her life with an apology and tried to keep the hurt from reflecting in her eyes. Her temper soared further when she realized that he still wasn't accepting her gifts as part of her. He wanted to pick and choose the things about her he felt comfortable with and ignore the rest of her. Well she was going to show him that it wouldn't happen. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this infuriated.

"Do you really think it won't happen again? No, let me tell you what you really think." She said with her hands on her hips as she planted herself directly in front of him. "You're mostly over Elizabeth and now you're confused because I'm here. You're confused because every second we spend together makes you realize how utterly ill suited Elizabeth was for you. You're right of course but you also can't quite figure me out. You physically want me; you think I don't know how many times you almost kissed me yesterday? But you can't keep far enough away from me emotionally, and that just isn't….damn. You have a ship emergency and we're about to be interrupted." She continued is a rush before the impending soldier showed up.

"You know, instead of the kiss, I'd be sorrier for not listening to me. Maybe next time you'll believe. Good night _Admiral_." She finished angrily before spinning on her heel and gliding away.

"Destiny, wait…" James called after her and started forward.

"Admiral! I've been searching for you." said a young soldier that came to a skidding halt in front of him. "It's the mainsail."

James peered into the storm but found Destiny had already disappeared into the darkness and allowed himself to be drug away.

* * *

Destiny had seethed for the rest of the evening and hadn't slept well at all. Rover had caught her on the way back to her cabin to let her know that they'd be arriving at their first port of call early tomorrow morning and offered to escort her into town for anything she may wish to pick up.

This early into their journey she really didn't need much except for a new pair of shoes. The ones she had carelessly discarded last night on the deck had been washed away by the storm, leaving her with only one pair.

Rover assured her Rum Cay island would have shoes and agreed to meet her just after they docked. She was looking forward to putting some distance between her and the ship…and James Norrington. She needed to regroup and was finding it much more difficult than usual.

James had rapped lightly on her door around midnight but she ignored him and thinking her asleep he'd given up and went to his own room. But not talking the rest of their issue out had left her restless and exhausted.

She stretched tiredly before leaving the confines of her cabin and heading above deck to meet Rover.

James hadn't slept either. Guilt had clawed at him all night but when he managed to tamp that down he was trying to get his head around the fact that she was a Seer. He could not deny that fact any longer. Every single thing that she had hurled at him last night had been dead on. That didn't make it any easier to hear but she'd been right.

He heard Destiny's door close and rose from his perch on the chair to peek out to see her ascending the stairs. James couldn't imagine why she was up so early…unless she was sneaking into Rum Cay. He knew she had no qualms about wandering the docks alone, given he'd admonished her about it in Port Royal, but he sure did. No woman under his watch was going to go traipsing anywhere off the _Valiant _unescorted.

Destiny?" James said as he stepped out into the hall and towards her. "Where are you going at this hour?"

She turned gracefully on the stairs and stared at him with what he could only call aloofness for a moment before she finally decided to answer him.

"Into Rum Cay." She said with mild irritation.

_So she's still upset with me_, he noticed.

"Not without an escort your not. You don't know these ports, there could be scallywags about." He replied with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I have an escort Admiral." She flashed an overly sweet smile.

He hadn't expected that answer and a fierce stab of jealousy sluiced through him. He couldn't seem to stop himself from demanding, "Who?"

"Rover."

He scanned his mind for a crew member named Rover and couldn't recall one.

"Rover? What position does he hold?" James asked.

"He's your Captain, Admiral!" She answered with surprise. "Captain Grover Netherland."

"Rover? You call him Rover?" He inquired incredulously, the knife of jealously twisting further upon that knowledge.

Destiny didn't answer, just stood staring at him as if she couldn't wait to get away from him and get to Rover.

"You know he's married." James burst out.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked wide eyed.

"I bet he didn't tell you he was married." He said with self assured smugness.

"That's a bet you would lose, Admiral." She replied, wondering what in the world his point to the remark was…unless he was jealous. She was so tired her gift wasn't functioning at its prime at the moment and she couldn't read him.

"He told you? Then I bet you didn't know he had a young child at home." He said, his smile slipping from his face.

"I don't have time for this. I'm expected on deck. Good day Admiral." She said, ending the conversation with a curtsey and a roll of her eyes.

James watched her fade into the early morning light and forced himself to return to his cabin and not follow her, demanding that it should be he, not the Captain, that escort her.

Deciding she was more trouble than she was worth, he lay down on his bed and willed himself to sleep, thinking that it didn't matter that another man was with her. After all, she was nothing to him but a job and with that though sleep blissfully came to him.

Hours later, James was woken by frantic knocking on his cabin door. Fully disorientated he fell out of bed and stumbled across the room to rip the door open, finding a panicked looking Captain Netherland on the other side.

"What in the bloody…" James began.

"They've killed Pantari and taken Miss Overland." His captain panted.

"Who has taken her?" He demanded, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Pirates." Rover said grimly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

James was numb, unable to think or feel, his first task as admiral, something as routine as sailing to England, and it had gone horribly wrong. Not only was his charge, the niece of his predecessor, gone, one of his own men had been killed. He stood stock still as the realization sunk in.

"Sir? I'm awaiting your orders." the captain prodded.

"What the hell happened? _How_ did this happen?" James interrogated.

"Pantari, Miss Overland and I were on our way back from the shops. We had reached the docks when eight men surrounded us, they attempted to coerce Miss Overland to them but she resisted. They killed Pantari directly and began advancing on us. I drew my sword and advanced upon them. Miss Overland pulled a dagger from I know not where and joined me. But sir, eight to two proved to be too much."

"She got a good stab in and left one of the men unable to advance but we were surrounded by more men. They circled me so I could not reach her and one man retaliated with a long sword, getting her shoulder. She fought to get away and began shouting for me but there were too many and they were too strong. She bled pretty profusely before they mercilessly tossed her into the sea; drug her into a small row boat and started toward a very large, well armed ship…with pirate colors." Captain Netherland finished resolutely.

"Was she shouting in pain?" James questioned through clenched teeth, the thought of Destiny suffering causing an angry tic in his jaw.

"I'm sure the wound was causing her great agony sir, but I do not believe that's why she was shouting. There was so much noise going on but, being the only female, I most certainly was able to pick her voice out of the crowd." the captain said.

"And what was she saying?" Norrington asked intently, hanging on to every spoken word.

"It sounded like sparrow."

"Sparrow?" James demanded harsher than he intended. His gut clenching in deep seeded hatred at the name and his sense of dread went up a notch.

"I thought her cries ramblings of fear. What is Sparrow sir?" Captain Netherland asked curiously.

"Sparrow is a who, not a what." Norrington replied, the tic in his jaw returning full force.

"He's a pirate, a pirate that I've had the misfortune to deal with on many separate occasions. Each encounter ending in more frustration on my part than the last."

"Admiral, with all due respect, it had to be just ramblings. How could she know her captor when the ships captain was not even there?" Netherland asked in as polite a manner as possible. "I'm sure she was just panicked."

"I'm sure she is very frightened but I have no doubts of her accuracy captain. No doubts whatsoever." James said with such finality that he dared not be questioned.

"What is our course of action?" Captain Netherland inquired, ready to jump.

"We go get her back." James stated with confident certainty. He fully believed everything she had been telling him about herself for a month. He just hoped it wasn't too late for him to tell her.

Destiny winced in pain and clutched her shoulder gingerly as she gazed around her dank cell. The man who had stabbed her, Watts he'd been called, had received a good tongue lashing from Captain Sparrow about the rashness of his actions before turning to his prisoner.

He had sauntered over to introduce himself but he really needn't have bothered. She knew who he was. She knew on the docks who the men worked for. She just hoped Rover had heard her over the tussle and informed James.

She had been able to overhear quite a bit, women were always underestimated in their intelligence, so she had been able to put the pieces together. What she couldn't figure out was where they were heading. England she guessed but she couldn't be sure. She was exhausted and was having difficulty feeling the situation out. She knew that they knew who her family was and could only guess they had kidnapped her for ransom.

From the conversation up on deck she had gathered her appearance was quite unexpected to the captain. She learned Watts's brother had been captured for the murder of a British officer and put away by her father. When he had stumbled upon her on the docks she had turned into some sort of revenge ploy on his brother's behalf. Extortion was bound to play a role in his decision to take her.

Captain Sparrow didn't seem pleased at her appearance but he seemed more than willing to go along with his crewman's idea. After a few lewd, highly inappropriate and borderline disgusting suggestions the captain had personally walked her to her cell, letting her know in no uncertain terms that her lodging could be infinitely more comfortable in his quarters.

She had let Sparrow know, in no uncertain terms, what exactly he could do with that suggestion. So here she sat in her cold dark cell, with nothing to rely on but Admiral Norrington. If nothing else, she knew his sense of duty would not prevent him from coming to claim her back.

Destiny didn't want him coming for her out of obligation though and hoped she had broke through his damn impenetrable defenses enough to cause him to care, care enough to come for her….because he wanted to. Not because she was part of his job.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for adding my story to your favorites. Please don't hesitate to review! I enjoy good reviews and constructive criticism so don't be shy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Destiny sighed in frustration as she pushed, pulled, kicked and swore at the bars imprisoning her. It was futile of course but at least it made her feel as if she were taking some kind of action. She'd had three days of this solitude and it was driving her to the edge of madness. Waiting.

The only person she saw was a nameless hand who brought her food once a day. No vile Captain Sparrow, no despicable Watts. She wasn't sure if the sign of no one of importance was a good thing or not. Without them near she was unable to sense what they were plotting. She had sensed nothing whatsoever sense they had locked her down here.

It was the same scene over and over, day in day out. No matter how many attempts she had made the iron mass refused to budge and she would throw herself down on the cold wooden floor in defeat. Though, today when she sank to the floor she did so with much more care.

Her wound was severely infected and her repeated requests for a salve had been denied. The gash was a horrid color and each day made it harder to lift her left arm. Pirates were not known for the cleanliness, she could only imagine what Watt's sword had on the blade.

There were many times during the day when she would feel quite faint and queasy. So much so that she would have to lie down for several minutes before she was able to sit up again.

Destiny knew she had lost a lot of blood when she'd been stabbed and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go without treatment before she took a turn for the worse, especially since they were feeding her such meager rations. Her stomach growled reminding her of that fact.

She reached for her canteen and took a long drink from the tepid water, draining it completely. She would have to wait until tomorrow morning for her next round of fresh supplies and bit her lip to keep from crying in frustration.

She prided herself of being a strong person, not overly emotional or dissuaded with the world. In the three days she'd been in this nightmare she'd not given in to the urge but the despair she was feeling right at this moment was enough to make the tears prick her eyes. She had never been so cold, tired, hungry, thirsty, uncomfortable or scared in her entire life. The hopeless feelings seemed to grow with each hour that passed.

The waves of nausea were back with a vengeance and Destiny curled up in a ball on her side, willing the spell to pass but this one felt different. She felt a bout of delirium coming on as she began to shake uncontrollably, sobs tearing from her throat. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Help. Please help. James?" She cried out, not realizing she was speaking as she tossed around fitfully.

Destiny gave a body jerking shudder and the room went dark and quite as she slipped into oblivion.

* * *

"Sir!" Came a loud knock at the Admiral's door.

James had been in a light nap but jerked awake instantly and was at the door in less than ten seconds. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep since Destiny had been taken and tonight was no exception. All he'd been able to think about was her.

They'd been on the trail of _The Black Pearl_ for three days now and he was frustrated that Sparrow was eluding him for that long.

"What is it Captain?" Norrington asked eagerly, trying to hide the desperation from his voice. "Have you found her?"

"I believe so. There is a black ship about forty yards off the starboard side. Fits the description of the _Pearl_ you've given." Rover said. "Our men have seen no activity on the deck for the past hour. If we're to act we better do it soon. Sunrise is in a few hours."

"Yes, yes of course." James agreed, pulling on his naval uniform as he led the way out the door and to the deck.

The captain handed him a periscope and he eyed the neighboring ship watchfully. Rover was right; there was no movement, not even a man in the crows nest. The term sitting duck came to his mind.

_Odd, irresponsible and possibly a trick, _he thought.

"Sir? What are your orders?" He asked.

"We board, attack, retrieve and capture if necessary." James replied with determination and met his captains approving gaze.

Less than fifteen minutes later James was leading two boats of sixty men through the darkness of night to the black ship. They stealthily climbed aboard and James gathered them close and spoke in hushed tones to address his soldiers.

"I want everyone in groups of five, cover each other. Stick together. I don't like this. It's too easy and we all know those are the worst situations."

"Who said it was going to be easy?" Came a voice out of the crowd.

A voice that made Norrington's teeth grind with loathing. He turned around slowly to face that voice.

"Sparrow." He bit out.

"The good Commodore has come to pay a visit. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Sparrow said with a cocky grin as he swayed on the spot as he took in his naval coat. "My apologies, I see congratulations are in order, Admiral. How long has it been since we last met?"

"Not long enough." James answered.

His men watched the exchange with avid interest and he suddenly felt the need for privacy.

"Captain Netherland, keep the ship covered while I talk to Mr. Sparrow in private." James ordered.

"Captain. Captain Sparrow." Sparrow corrected and turned to lead him to the captain's quarters.

James was cognizant of the fact that Sparrow was not a man of violence; he was a man of profit, gain and opportunity. He knew exactly what side to appeal to and directness was his best route.

"I've come to negotiate the return of what you have taken." James stated.

Sparrow looked at him a moment, baffled, before replying, "I assure you, I don't know what you're talking about Admiral. I have stolen nothing."

"Are you denying you have Miss Overland?"

"Ah," confusion clearing from Sparrow's eyes, "I see. You don't come for riches; you've come for the bonnie lass. Ever the honorable seaman. Always there to help a damsel in distress. What's it to you?"

"She's my charge."

"Forgive me, but you're awfully intense over someone who is only your charge. Has the noble naval officer finally found a girl?" Sparrow asked with a wolfish smile.

"Name your price." Norrington replied, ignoring his question.

"A pretty little one like that?" Sparrow said, leaning back in his chair, steepling his fingers. "She'd fetch a nice fat purse if I sold her off as a wench at next port."

James clenched his fist angrily at the thought of her being sold off for such sordid purposes but tried to keep his face passive. The more emotion shown to Sparrow the worse off you were in the bartering process.

"As I said, name your price."

James watched as Sparrow rose and began to pace his cabin thoughtfully.

"I couldn't possibly take less than fifty thousand pounds."

"Done." James said. "First I see that she is safe and unharmed, then you are paid."

"I assure you, Admiral, she is quite safe." Sparrow replied and led the way out.

"The word of a pirate does little to persuade me, Sparrow."

James followed Sparrow up on deck but came to a halt in front of his men.

"Rover. You're with me. Men stay on guard." James said.

"My men are all passed out, Admiral. Too much rum." Sparrow informed him, leading them below deck.

James and Rover followed Sparrow through the cold darkness of the brigs. His eyes fell on a cell at the end of the tunnel. He heard her pleas and his name on a gut wrenching sob and he felt his heart tear from his chest.

James couldn't see a damn thing in the dark but ran in the direction of the sound.

"Destiny?" He called out and stopped at the locked door. "Give me the key." He demanded of Sparrow.

Sparrow handed over the key to the cell and James made quick work of the lock. He could see her outline in the corner of the cell just beyond the lowly light source of the portal. Just when he pulled the door open a man flew towards him and knocked him backwards.

James regained his balance and drew his sword as he advanced quickly on the man. He'd taken a step into the thin beam of moonlight and James could see he'd moved toward the motionless Destiny with a knife, his yellowed teeth bared in hatred.

"Watts! Don't." Sparrow ordered to no avail.

"Sir! That's the pirate that stabbed Miss Overland on the docks." Captain Netherland said urgently.

That was all James needed to hear. The man had hurt her once and looked to be on a mission to do it again. James jumped forward and plunged his sword into the man's shoulder and used the opportunity of shock and pain to kick him to the ground. Watts howled in agony and stayed down, clutching his arm.

"Destiny?" James whispered quietly as he knelt down next to her.

It was black as pitch and he couldn't see her clearly but when he put a hand to her shoulder he felt her trembling uncontrollably. Without a further thought he scooped her up in his embrace and left the cell, facing Sparrow.

"Get in." James ordered with barely contained anger.

"Come again?" Sparrow replied, his tone betraying his surprise at the request.

"Get in the cell with your man." He answered, shifting the passed out woman in his arms.

"Admiral, we had an accord." Sparrow reminded him.

"The accord was that Miss Overland was safe and unharmed, since she is neither our agreement is null. Now get in the cell." James almost hissed through clenched teeth.

Sparrow didn't budge and seemed unsure if this was a serious situation; James decided to clarify things.

"Captain Netherland, if Mr. Sparrow doesn't enter that cell in the next five seconds, shoot him."

James heard the pistol cock in the dark and sensed rather than heard Sparrow moving forward.

"Captain Sparrow, Admiral. Captain." Came the grumble as he moved into the cell.

"Netherland, lock the door and pocket the key." James said.

Rover did as he was told and returned to the Admiral's side, grinning into the dark.

"You're going to leave us locked in this cell?" Sparrow asked incredulously, over the hollering of his injured sailor.

"Your men will find you soon enough." Norrington answered coolly and turned on his heel.

Just when he had reached the stairs he heard Sparrow speak again. "Well done, Admiral. Well done." Admitting he'd been bested.

James was silent but let the self satisfaction flood him for a moment before moving himself forward.

Destiny gave a soft groan and a particularly violent shudder and then his only thought was getting her back to the safety of the _Valiant_.

* * *

Like it? Please review? Don't like it? Tell me why. I can't improve if no one shares!


	11. Chapter 11

I have to talk about blood and scabs in this chapter so if you're squeamish you might skip some sections…I tried not to get icky though.

* * *

Chapter 11

James ordered his men to row to the _Valiant_ as fast as they could. Dark storm clouds had rolled in while they'd been on _The Black Pearl. _He was unable see Destiny clearly, but she wasn't responding to him and that caused his gut to clench in fear.

She had finally stopped trembling so violently and was now lying limply in his lap with ragged, shallow breathing and an occasional delirious cry. Her skin felt cold and clammy to his touch and he covered with his navy coat as he reassured her in hushed tones.

James was very aware that his men were watching him carefully or with knowing glances but found he didn't care and was unable to filter what he was saying. Several times when he had been ill he had heard her voice penetrating through the fog, soothing him and giving him comfort; he hoped he was doing the same.

"Captain Netherland, Miss Overland needs a doctor as soon as possible. Have Captain Topper set an immediate course to Port Hespia." James said quietly, just in case she could hear him.

"Aye, admiral. We should be able to get there before sunset." Netherland replied.

The moment they were close enough to the ship he boarded and loaded her back up gently in his arms, a boneless heap dangling helplessly.

He moved through the corridors as quickly as he could without jostling her with Rover on his heels until he reached her quarters. James opened the door with his boot and deposited her on the bed.

"Light some candles please." He asked Rover.

Within the minute the room was bathed in soft light, allowing James to really asses her. His heart squeezed as he looked her over. Destiny's normally beautiful porcelain skin was sallow and pasty. She looked thinner, small and frail instead of vibrant and healthy.

Her eyes fluttered a few times as she fought to regain consciousness and he found their normal violet color replaced with a dull blue.

But the worst thing about her appearance was her wound. Her burgundy dress had been torn from her shoulder revealing a crusted, infected gash. The dried blood was a ghastly brown color and had a thick scab on it. He unconsciously trailed a finger down her cheek and longed to hear her speak as emotion swirled through him.

His captain had the decency to look away and James felt his respect for the man rise. He had been an asset during the whole ordeal and he was grateful.

"Rover, look at her shoulder. This is a severe laceration, looks pretty deep. Would you please have some hot water, witch hazel, salve and some gauze bandages fetched? Also, some hot soup and a pitcher of water?" James asked.

"At once." He replied and took off at a run.

James resumed his soft whispers of reassurance as he continued to sit and watch her fight to come back to him. Her eyes continued to flitter and she would give a sporadic cry until finally her eyes stayed open and focused on him, recognition registering.

Relief flooded him as she reached to touch his hand with hers. "James?" She asked hopefully.

He smiled and brought their joined hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to her finger tips. "You're safe now.

Destiny returned a weak smile and let her eyes drift shut again. She looked exhausted and he hated to wake her but when Rover returned with a tray carrying all the provisions he had to rouse her.

"I'll be outside if you need me, admiral." He offered and excused himself.

James was going to have to slice that noxious scab off so he could rub a disinfectant on it. It was clear neither Sparrow nor any of his crew had given any attention to the wound. He encouraged her to open her eyes and listen to him, he let her know what he was going to have to do and that it would cause her further suffering. She bravely nodded and bit her lip, turning to give him better access.

She started bleeding promptly when his dagger pierced her flesh but he kept her calm by soothing her in a low calming voice. He doused the fresh wound with witch hazel and watched as it bubbled up and penetrated deep into her skin. She inhaled sharply as it stung, feeling like needles pricking her.

The need to protect her had been present since they'd first met but now that need was mingling with something else; something he dared not name.

"I know it hurts, love. We have to get the nasty infection out." He consoled instead of facing the emotions slicing through him. He reached for the salve, rubbing a generous amount of the thick liniment on her shoulder.

She gave an alleviated sigh that the stinging had stopped, the salve felt warm as it calmed the pain.

"I asked so many times for salve." Destiny said.

"I'm sorry, so sorry that this happened to you." James said achingly as he moved to bandage her up.

Destiny heard his regretful and self loathing tone and reached to cup his cheek, guiding his eyes to meet her gaze. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault. If I had not had been so stubborn…"

"We're both pretty stubborn." She answered with a smile and sat up and admired his doctoring skills. "Thank you. That feels much better already."

"You must be famished. Have some soup." He said, deciding to leave the more intense conversation for later, after she was feeling better.

"Very. They were only giving me one meal a day." She replied as she accepted the bowl.

Anger at Sparrow reared up again and James couldn't help but wish had done something more permanent with his adversary.

"James?" Destiny asked in a small voice, feigning extreme interest in the contents of her vegetable beef soup.

"Yes?" He inquired, turning from the tray to face her.

"Thank you." She said shyly. "For coming for me."

"It wasn't an option." He answered.

"Because I was part of your assignment and duty?" She questioned.

"Not a bit. I came because I couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to you; of you not being here with me." James admitted.

Destiny stayed silent but was engulfed in a warm glow as he excused himself to tend to some ship business and give her some privacy, inordinately pleased that she had finally cracked his shell.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reading and for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 12

James knocked softly on Destiny's door as he juggled the tray laden with food and a pitcher of water. She'd seen the doctor two days ago and had been diagnosed as her system going into shock from loss of blood and lack of food but that she would make a full recovery as long as she took good care of herself.

When he received no answer to his knock, he let himself in and found she was still sleeping. James had let Rover run the ship while he had made it his priority to ensure she was very well taken care of. He knew how much he had enjoyed her sitting with him when he'd been ill so he had sat with her non stop for the two days watching her sleep. The only times he had left her was to fetch sustenance or to give her privacy when she wanted to bathe.

He was careful to rub her shoulder with the salve every four hours and it was already looking infinitely better. He was supremely confident in his agreement with the doctor's analysis. Her color had returned, her eyes had cleared up and she had even given him a couple of smiles when she woke.

The smiles hit him deep in his very soul. James had a lot of time to think while he was sitting with her and had come to the difficult realization that somewhere along the way he had fallen completely in love with Destiny. She was warm, caring, giving, quick witted and beautiful.

He made his way across the room quietly to put the tray down before he reached for her witch hazel and salve. He had really managed to luck out so far and she had always remained asleep during the process of cleaning the wound.

James pulled the sleeve that was covering her shoulder over to the side and saw the wound looked even better today. He poured the witch hazel on a towel and pressed it to the gash before he lathered on the salve and began to work it into her soft skin.

Restricting his touch was most certainly the hardest part of tending her. Once his hand came in contact with her warm flesh it took all his willpower to concentrate on his task at hand and not rouse her to slake his rapidly building hunger.

He was born and raised a gentlemen but he didn't know how long he would be able to stay that way. Every time he touched her she unconsciously moved closer and made soft sounds appreciation; they were damn near his undoing.

James cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably as he twisted the salve lid back on and wiped his hand on a clean towel, debating if he should wake her and make her eat something. But when he turned he found her violet blue eyes watching him, smiling.

"Hello." He said through a stomach flutter and moved his hand to cup her cheek.

Destiny turned her head, basking in his warmth, and kissed his palm. "Hello yourself."

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"I feel much better but like I've been sleeping too long. What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"So I've been back two days?" Destiny inquired with a languid stretch before sitting up.

James nodded before pointing at the tray of food sitting on the end of the table. "Hungry?" He asked.

"Famished actually. Thank you." She answered and moved to the table.

Destiny lifted the lid of the tray and found roasted chicken, crusty bread with some butter and an assortment of fruit. She made up a plate and passed it to James and made a second one for herself. She knew he had not taken very good care of himself over the past couple of days; he'd been too worried about seeing to her needs rather than to taking care of his own.

They ate in a heavy, pressing silence that had Destiny wondering just what James was thinking about. He seemed tortured and frustrated, she hadn't felt those emotions from him since the night Elizabeth had ruined his promotion ceremony and she knew he was over that.

"You seem down. What is it?" She asked as soon as they had finished dinner.

"It's nothing. Why don't you lie down and relax." He said and moved to clean up.

Destiny stood and planted her hands on her hips as she searched his face then stilled his hands. "I think we need to talk."

"We do need to talk but I want to wait until you're feeling better." James agreed.

"I feel wonderful. Let's talk now." She insisted.

"Destiny…" He protested.

"Please talk to me James. I can help." Destiny reassured.

"You're the cause." He said and turned his back on her.

"Me? What have I done?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe in you; so many of our issues could have been avoided if only I had trusted you. You would never have been hurt if I had just believed in you." James said miserably.

"Ahh." Destiny said finally understanding, guilt. "Listen to me James, the only thing that matters is what's happening right now. Do you trust me now?"

"Implicitly." He said, turning to face her.

"Then that's all I need." She replied with a smile.

"Destiny, sweet Destiny, I have come to care for you so deeply over this journey. You're a vital part of my life now. You drove me to the brink of insanity when we first met but now you drive me to the brink for an entirely different reason. I don't think there's any use fighting it anymore." He whispered.

"So don't. Stop fighting it James. I've known it was you from the first moment we met and all I want to do is love you. Please love me." She said softly as she moved toward him.

James stood his ground as she advanced on him. Terrified yet exhilarated as what she was asking sank in. There was no denying he wanted her with every fiber of his being but he knew it would change everything.

"Kiss me James." She breathed.

* * *

What could possibly go wrong now?!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is rated M for sexual situations. If you are even the least bit offended by that then I'd skip this chapter and wait for my next update. Seriously. Ye be warned!

* * *

Chapter 13

"I can't kiss you Destiny." James said with a pained expression before turning away from her.

"Why not?" She asked, so close he could feel her breath on the back of his neck.

"Because I won't be able to stop at a kiss. If I touch you it won't be enough and I'll want more." James replied through clenched teeth.

Destiny put her hand on his arm and whispered "I want to give you whatever you want."

"I can't ask that of you. I refuse to be that selfish. You deserve a proper courting, the beautiful wedding and to give yourself to your husband. I have to be completely honest and tell you I'm not ready for that…level yet. I care for you like no other but I'm not ready to take a step like that." James said as he stepped away from her.

"I appreciate your honesty and I'm going to have to be just as honest with you; I'm very much in love with you James. But I'm not asking for marriage or even a declaration from you. I'm asking for you to love me and I'm telling you that I'm giving myself to you." Destiny answered, laying it all on the line and feeling extremely vulnerable.

James looked as if he were waging an internal battle of the greatest magnitude, fighting his desires versus his sense of propriety. When his eyes clouded over in undisguised longing she knew which side had won.

"Are you sure Destiny? We can't go back to the way it was before." He said, offering her one last chance to change her mind.

"Absolutely positive." She assured him.

James gazed into her open, inviting gaze and couldn't remember what he was protesting. He tugged her into his arms and brought his lips to hers for a possessive kiss. If she was going to share herself with him he was damn well going to make the most of it and give as much of himself as he could.

He wrapped his arms securely around her and angled his head to get better access to the honeyed recesses of her mouth. Her hands rested on his shoulders unsurely before she began sifting her fingers through his hair.

James found her uncertain actions endearing and tried to put everything he couldn't say into their kiss. He kissed her thoroughly and deeply until she began making mewing noises low in her throat.

He trailed his lips to the hollow of her throat then to her neck while she sighed his name. He broke the contact to shuck his coat and tug her night dress over her head.

James took in her beauty as she stood naked and exposed in front of him. From her full high breasts, to her flat stomach and nipped in waist, to her curved bottom and deceptively long legs; she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on and didn't hesitate to tell her so.

She smiled her thanks with a blush before shyly saying "What about you? I want to see you."

Destiny reached out to work the buttons on his shirt but her hands were shaking too badly to get them to release. James chuckled and brushed a kiss across her knuckles before brushing her hands away to work them himself.

When he was as naked as she was it was her turn to stare and appreciate. The expanse of his well muscled chest and arms was deeply tanned and a direct contrast to her own porcelain skin. But it was another part of his anatomy entirely that had captivated her attention.

"Oh my, I had no idea…" She trailed off as she gazed at him.

James had no problem with her curious study but at the moment if she kept it up it would be over before it started, he was way past the 'oh my' stage. He pulled her to him and crushed her lips a demanding kiss, her nipples peaking as they rubbed against his springy chest hair.

He slid a hand up her rib cage and tested the weight of one of her breasts before tracing his tongue down her neck to the hollow of her throat to the valley between her breasts before capturing a pink crested peak in his warm mouth.

Destiny cried out in pleasure and felt her knees finally buckle, no longer able to hold herself upright. James scooped her up easily and placed her on the edge of the bed, never breaking his ministrations. She arched into him, clutching his head and pulling him closer, silently begging for more. He shifted his attentions to her other breast when she began squirming.

Desire spiraled low and deep in her belly as the most pleasurable sensations washed over her. He broke away to draw in a ragged breath and she groaned in protest at the loss of his warm.

"Please don't be afraid to touch me Destiny. Explore. I've dreamed about your hands on me." James coaxed.

She reached out timidly but feigned boldness as her hands roamed over his chest and biceps, he sucked in a breath when her nails brushed against his nipples in a similar treatment that he'd given hers.

Destiny shamelessly delved lower and with a flat palm ran her hand down his core to his pelvic bone until she could wrap her fingers around his iron velvet heat. She stroked him with her hand, appreciating the sheer size of his desire, and felt him swell even more, larger, harder. Feminine power filled her to the brim and gave her a confidence and brazenness to her touch.

When James could take no more of her sweet torture he pushed her back so that she was lying on the bed. He kissed his way down her stomach and thighs until he was at the center of her pleasure. He met her violet blue eyes with his emerald green gaze and found her watching him with terrified excitement as he draped her legs over his shoulders.

He kissed his way through her intimate folds until he found her nub of desire and laved her with attention until she began writhing and shouting incoherently, she trembled and felt the world fall away. James laid his head on her stomach until her shallow breathing returned to normal. She didn't know how it could get better than that.

James made his way back up to her mouth, kissing every inch of flesh he passed, until he was poised over her.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt a bit at first. Are you ready?" He asked, giving her one last chance to change her mind. When he saw the love shining in her eyes his heart squeezed.

"I'm ready James." Destiny answered and kissed him with all the passion tearing through her.

He entered her in one swift stroke, sheathing himself in her welcoming warmth, but he instantly stilled to give her a moment to adjust to being filled so completely. She gave a soft cry and her eyes widened.

"Doing alright, love?" James asked tenderly.

She nodded and distracted herself by pressing hot open mouthed kisses to the strong column of his neck. He began to rock his hips against her slowly and steadily until he knew when her pain turned to pleasure and Destiny began to meet him as he thrust into her slick heat.

She moaned aloud and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Deeper. James grit his teeth against the titillating feel of her encompassing him.

"You're so damn tight and you feel so damn good." He managed to grunt as he continued his frenzied assault.

He kissed her again, seeking out her tongue to immediately elevate the intimacy. She broke away with a cry and looked into his eyes.

"It's happening again James." She said.

"Shh, love. Allow it to take over." He answered, punctuating it with a kiss to her neck.

Euphoria washed over her as she gave a strangled scream and her body began trembling. Moments later she felt James stiffen and groan as he joined her in ecstasy before collapsing on top of her, pressing her into the mattress.

"Are you alright, love?" James asked between butterfly kisses to her closed eyelids.

"Define alright." Destiny said with a self satisfied smile.

He chuckled and rolled off her, pulling her to lie next to him. "Are you hurt?"

"Never been better." She replied and brushed her hair out of her face.

"That makes two of us." He answered with a smile.

As he lay there with her wrapped up his embrace he realized that was another battle with Destiny he had lost…and didn't really mind.

* * *

*fan fan fan*


End file.
